What's Left of Me
by akaSky
Summary: Three-shot sequel to "Gone Forever." What lengths would Yuki go to in order to win back his Shuichi? *Under new pen name; originally Island Honey.*
1. Energy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It belongs to Maki Murakami. Neither do I own the song "Energy." It belongs to Keri Hilson and her recording company.

**A/N:** So…here is the awaited sequel to Gone Forever. It's a two-shot, so don't panic when this chapter comes to an abrupt halt. The second attachment will be coming soon. Thank you to **Romanec, Nightmother, xgravigirlxl, Shadow of a Fallen Angel, evolution2x, Just a random person, proud-yaoi-fangirl, 5123, fahaar, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Eli Salas, and SavageGuardian **for your reviews and your support. It was absolutely inspiring and wonderful to read what you had to say. I also want to thank everyone else who took time out of their day to read "Gone Forever."

**I want to give a special thanks and acknowledgement** to my muse, **Mini-Saphir**. She has been so very encouraging, _demanding, _and most importantly, supportive of this sequel, LoL. Good **** on your exams, mademoiselle.

With that said, please enjoy!!

.x

.O

.x

.O

**Part One : Energy**

.x

.O

**I wish I could rip out a page of my memory**

'**Cause I put too much energy in him and me**

**Can't wait till I get through this phase**

'**Cause it's killing me**

**Too bad we can't rewrite our own history**

**Such a mystery when he's here with me**

**It's hard to believe I'm still lonely**

**Chances fading now, patience running out**

**This ain't how it's supposed to be**

No…this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He just worked too damn hard to earn Yuki's love. This wasn't the way he imagined it…it wasn't even a fitting end to their twisted relationship.

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy**

**How did we reverse the chemistry**

**I don't want us to be the end of me**

**This love is taking all of my energy**

**Energy, My Energy**

**Taking all of my energy**

**Energy, My Energy**

**Taking all of (my energy)**

But that was just it. No matter how much he loved Yuki, Shuichi was still only human. Although giving up on the blonde was something he wasn't planning to do any time soon, their love was slowly, but surely taking its toll on him.

**Seems only like yesterday, not even gravity**

**Could keep your feet off the ground when you're with me**

**How can two be as one**

**We've become so divided now**

**There's no use hiding from my misery (no…)**

**Such a mystery when he's here with me**

**It's hard to believe I'm still lonely**

**Chances fading now, patience running out**

**This ain't how it's supposed to be**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (Oh, Yeah)**

**How did we reverse the chemistry (How did we)**

**I don't want us to be the end of me**

**This love is taking all of my energy**

**Energy, Energy, My Energy**

**Taking all my energy (Energy)**

**Energy (Energy), My Energy (Energy)**

**Taking all of…**

**Now I can feel a change in me**

**And I can't afford to slip much further **

**From the person I was meant to be (whoooaa)**

**I'm not afraid to walk alone**

That was a lie. He was afraid to walk alone. If Yuki wasn't by his side, then there was no point to go on. Anytime, any day, anyplace, anywhere, he'd gladly follow Yuki wherever he went. But this time…could he really do it?

**Not givin' up but movin' on**

**Before it gets too deep**

**Cuz you're taking all of my energy**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy**

**How did we reverse the chemistry**

**I don't want us to be the end of me**

**This love is taking all of my energy**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (Oh)**

**How did we reverse the chemistry (Oh, Oh)**

**I don't want us to be the end of me**

**This love is taking all of my energy (Energy)**

**Energy (Energy), My Energy (Oh)**

**Taking all my energy (Oh-Oh)**

**Energy, My Energy (Taking all of me)**

**Taking all of…**

**Ya killing me**

**Ya taking all of me yeah, oh**

**This love is taking all of my energy **

The beat kept on going while Shuichi stopped his dancing on the middle of the stage, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Even the crowd seemed to feel the anguish he was giving off. Some let unexpected tears fall at the emotion in his voice. The lights blazed around and the crowd gave a heart-felt cheer.

Amongst the audience, Touma Seguchi scrunched his perfect brows in dismay. Shuichi was insane, obnoxious, hyperactive, irritating, caused a lot of trouble, and at most times, belonged in an institute. His lyrics were always strange, if not completely outlandish, but they moved people to do something. This song definitely moved people all right, but not quite the same way as his usual songs. The lyrics were way too dark, in fact, the entire concert was too dark, even for the common break up songs Shuichi would write whenever he and Yuki were in the midst of a fight. No. This was different on a whole other level.

Closing his eyes in a silent disapproval, Touma walked away from the scene and headed back towards NG building. Something was not right, and if the ominous feeling in his gut wasn't warning enough, he didn't know what else to think.

.

xOxO

.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tic------_

Another metallic crash resounded throughout the room before it was plunged into silence once again. A broken clock lay in a heap on the marble floor. Damn it. He was doing alright when he got home --- he closed and locked the door, took a seat on the couch, and**successfully **managed not to break anything --- that was until he accidently shifted and sat on the radio remote, turning the machine on to the beat of Blind Game Again. The measure only began to play before Yuki found himself throwing the radio to the other side of the room.

A few other annoying inanimate objects, the clock being one of them, became victims in Yuki's merciless rage as he made his way back to the couch.

In a collected cool that was completely opposite of what was boiling beneath the surface, Yuki sat down, grabbing the remote to the TV. He needed to divert his anger to something else before he could cause some serious damage. As the pixels of the LCD slowly lit up, he quickly turned it to the News, avoiding that stupid music channel it was currently tuned to. Carelessly tossing the remote to some random area of the room, he took out a cigarette and shoved it between his lips. Too tired to make an effort to reach for a different lighter, he slowly pulled out his usual metal one from his pocket, pretending that that stupid picture with him and the stupid brat wasn't there. He took a much-needed drag, keeping the smoke in longer than usual before letting it go slowly. What an idiot. That dumbass of a brat was a complete idiot.

And the sad part about it was that he was an even bigger idiot.

That little punk got to his head real badly tonight. Had it been anyone else, Yuki would've simply dismissed it as superficial anger, but as he had come to learn, Shuichi was anything but superficial. The airhead baka may have appeared to be completely dumb, but in actuality, every thought and emotion was carefully depicted in that seemingly empty skull. And that was why those lyrics affected him so much.

The story on the news featured some disaster sight happening in southern Japan. It transitioned smoothly from that event to the weather segment. Flash warnings came on the screen as they began to warn people of the beginning of hurricane season, lecturing viewers to prepare for it. Yuki let his eyes glaze over the screen. Nothing was worth paying attention to nowadays. A few more minutes of this and the news turned to their entertainment segment.

Shuichi's face popped up in the screen then, effectively freezing Yuki before he could will himself to lift the haze that settled over his mind. Snapping out of his reverie, he reached hastily to his side, groping around the seat of the couch blindly for the remote. His eyes were glued to the screen as a live clip of Shuichi's still-going concert played.

_I wish I could rip out a page of my memory_

'_Cause I put too much energy in him and me_

_Can't wait till I get through this phase_

'_Cause it's killing me_

_Too bad we can't rewrite our own history_

Yuki stilled as he absorbed the lyrics. Hm. How ironic. He was a writer and Shuichi was a song lyricist, yet it was true…they couldn't rewrite their own lives, let alone their past. Maybe if he could rewrite what happened between him and Kitazawa, maybe he could treat Shuichi better, maybe ----

_Such a mystery when he's here with me_

_It's hard to believe I'm still lonely_

_Chances fading now, patience running out_

_This ain't how it's supposed to be_

_I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy_

_How did we reverse the chemistry_

_I don't want us to be the end of me_

_This love is taking all of my energy_

_Energy, My Energy_

_Taking all of my energy_

_Energy, My Energy_

_Taking all of (my energy)_

Yuki exhaled calmly…..So he was the enemy now, hm? Go figure. He ignored another twinge in his gut. Using years of well-practiced discipline, he hardened his mask…and eventually, his heart. The constricting pain blooming in his chest for the umpteenth time that night was squashed harshly as he straightened his composure. With increasing difficulty, he pulled his eyes away from the screen, still searching for that damned remote. After a few moments, his eyes found it across the room where he had carelessly tossed it earlier. Shuichi's voice reached him again.

_Now I can feel a change in me_

_And I can't afford to slip much further _

_From the person I was meant to be (whoooaa)_

_I'm not afraid to walk alone_

_Not givin' up but movin' on_

_Before it gets too deep_

_Cuz you're taking all of my ener----_

The cables followed the path of the 36" flat screen as it sailed over the railing of the balcony. Yuki never did hear its demise over the wailing horns and traffic of the city life. He nonchalantly turned around, dismissing the fact that this was the third TV he's thrown out of his hotel room. His eyes then landed on the remote again. He stood, glaring at it for a few moments, giving it a look that made spontaneous combustion seemingly possible.

Grunting in annoyance, he trudged over once again to the couch. The cigarette in his mouth shrunk rapidly, forcing him to put it out. He took out another, hesitating for a moment as Shuichi's disapproving glare flashed in his mind's eye. Snorting daintily, he rolled his eyes and pulled out a new one anyways. To fuck with Shuichi and his annoying lectures about contracting lung cancer. He'd be _gone forever_ anyhow.

Yuki scoffed. Since when did he become this sentimental? He pulled out his beloved lighter again to ignite the new cancer stick in between his lips, this time, also ripping the sticker off from the metal. Crumpling the picture in his hand, he tossed it over his shoulder, convincing himself that he didn't care where it landed. He ignored the jab in his chest, putting what he's done to the corner of his mind. In no way now was he game to admit that it hurt. He didn't want to be like this. He didn't want to be mulling over the fact that the barriers around his soul were taking a beating right now. And he most certainly did not want to acknowledge the fact that it was Shuichi making him feel like this. How ironic. Guess it was time he finally got a taste of his own medicine.

Smiling sardonically to himself, Yuki willed his mind to stop being WEAK. It was pathetic, not to mention, demoralizing. He evened out his breathing, timing it to flow along with the smoke. A few breaths later, and he was completely devoid of emotion. For the first time that night, a cold sort of calm took over him, reminding him of his life before Shuichi. He looked to where he had thrown the picture on the floor. Without a word, he gracefully walked to the kitchen and pulled out a beer. And without a second glance at the crumpled sticker, he crossed the room and headed over to the shower. There was no point to his life. There was no point to their relationship. Most importantly, he was right all along, for all the damn times he tried to prove to Shuichi, he was right…there was no point to love.

.

xOxO

.

Shuichi took a final sip of his water before he placed the bottle down. Tears blurred his vision, but refused to fall. Out there on stage, he was feeling bold with Yuki watching him; he felt angry and hurt enough to say what he felt to his blonde lover's face. But now, all alone in his dressing room after the concert, he looked back at what he did tonight. When he realized Yuki was gone, his confidence had only dampened by a little. But after the concert was over, a strange feeling of panic overcame him. What in the world had he been thinking?! He slammed his forehead onto the make-up dresser, exclaiming each abuse to his head with the word "stupid."

A soft knock at his door interrupted his little tirade. Checking his appearance in the mirror, he rubbed his sore head profusely before quickly fixing his hair and composure. After calming a bit, he grabbed his bag from across the countertop. "Come in," he said forlornly, not bothering to look up at the visitor.

"Shuichi, you done yet," Hiro inquired, opening the door wider to step into the room.

Shuichi faked a smile, slowly put his things in his bag. "Almost. Just gimme a minute."

Hiro sighed softly. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the doorframe. "Alright. Hurry up. Suguru, Ayaka, and I are gonna go out and get a couple of drinks. You can come with us if you like," he offered, hoping it would brighten Shuichi's faux mood.

Shuichi turned around and smiled at his best friend. "That's alright. As much as I'd like to, I'm ready to hit the sack right about now."

"You sure? It won't be as fun with just the three of us."

"Why don't you invite Sakano or K? Or even Seguchi-san, for that matter," he replied, saying the last part with a little difficulty. That would be an interesting scenario, even if he'd rather not be in it.

Hiro laughed at that one. "Sakano can barely handle staying out too late, let alone stay out late _and_ drink. And K? That gun-wielding psycho, mixed with alcohol? Do you really want us to die that early?"

Shuichi couldn't help a genuine laugh at that statement.

"And Seguchi-san…" Hiro continued, suppressing the shiver that threatened to run up and down his spine. "Let's just end it at that."

Shuichi nodded, smiling at his best friend's unspoken comment about their boss. "Thanks anyway, Hiro."

Hiro hesitated a bit. "Are you…are you sure you're alright?"

Shuichi forced himself to look perplexed. "Alright? Alright?! I'm Shuichi frikkin' Shindou --- lead vocalist of one of Japan's most hottest bands, three-time platinum record winner, two-time multi-platinum holder, and future Hall-of-Famer. Of course I'm alright."

'_Mm…that's what you say,' _Hiro thought with an eyebrow lifted.

Shuichi held his hands up. "Seriously, seriously. I'm fine. But thanks for asking."

Scratching the back of his head, Hiro sighed in defeat. "No problem. If you change your mind, just call, alright?"

Shuichi nodded his head again. "Alright." Smiling at Hiro one last time, he turned around in his high swivel seat and resumed packing his things.

Hiro straightened himself and unfolded his arms. He glanced at Shuichi's melancholy expression in the mirror. Just as he grabbed the doorknob and turned to leave, he paused. "You know, Shuichi, you should go and see him tonight."

Shuichi stopped his actions, stunned, knowing exactly whom Hiro was implying, but not knowing why his best friend was suggesting such a ludicrous idea. He almost wanted to yell and scream at Hiro for saying something so stupid. But before he could say or do anything, Hiro continued. "After three long months and several concerts of you praying for him to show up, he finally came." And with that, Hiro sent a knowing smirk over his shoulder, even if Shuichi couldn't see it, closing the door gently.

As soon as Hiro disappeared behind that door, closing it with a soft 'click,' Shuichi slumped forward on his seat. Sighing, he looked up from his backpack. He stared at his sullen reflection in the mirror. Hiro was absolutely crazy, a cocky bastard at times, certainly way too smart for his own good, and right now…he was right. Perhaps it was time to forgive Yuki. This fight was stretching out for far too long, and for reasons that weren't exactly substantial. He wasn't saying that Kitazawa was not important. No. The ghost was a big part of who Yuki was today. But now that he thought back on it, for the fight to have gone on this long was pretty ridiculous. Not to mention, it only hurt him and Yuki more than it was worth.

Shuichi wasn't a prideful person. Neither was he the type to hold grudges, or stay angry with a person for a long period of time. He finally told Yuki the pain that's been harboring in his heart. He finally had the courage to let that pain out. Hell, he did it in front of the whole damn media world for crying out loud.

But…was it that simple? Could he just walk up to Yuki's door and say, "I'm sorry?" Or could he just expect an apology from Yuki? After everything Yuki's put him through, is it possible for things to be that easy? Shuichi frowned. Nothing was that simple when it came to his beloved author. Yuki, being Yuki, would just amplify the complexity of their situation. And he, being Shuichi, would just cry his heart out again if things decided to take a turn from bad to worst. Still, deep inside, he knew that no matter what, he will always, always end up forgiving Yuki, even if he were to batter his heart worse than what he was doing now.

Making a face at himself, he reached into his bag, rummaging through it for a couple of moments. A smiled graced his face when he found what he was looking for. Taking out the box of strawberry pocky, Shuichi fixed his position on the swivel chair. He sat there, slowly eating one stick after the other, contemplating on what his next move was going to be.

.

xOxO

.

"You want…what?"

Shuichi looked at his shacho straight in the eyes. "I want you to please tell me where Yuki's staying." As rude as he felt to speak like that to his boss, he knew he had no other choice. Touma would never tell him if he showed any sign of weakness. So it was best to approach him with a straight face and even stronger intentions.

"What makes you so sure that I know where he is? And even if I do know, what makes you think that I'll just give that information up to you?" Touma sat there with his head cradled on his linked hands. There was no hint of malice or ill intent on his angelic face, yet his voice dripped with its usual manipulative venom.

Shuichi held back the look of dejection before it could show on his face. The hands behind his back started to fidget with the hem of his shirt. "Mr. President…" His mind tumbled around to find the right words to say. He was supposed to be straight-faced, but for some damn reason, no words, or even grammar of some low particular vocabulary, could surface in his mind. Keeping his gaze on Touma, he brought his hands to his sides, clenching his fists tightly. "Please, Seguchi-san. I know for a fact that you know where he is. You're one of the most powerful people in all of Japan…and Yuki is more important to you than almost anything else in this world. So, of course you would know where he is."

The president just smiled at his singer. "I guess you're right on that. I know where he is. But," before the hope in Shuichi could rise, it was immediately killed. "…you still haven't answered the second question. What makes you think I'll just tell you, Shindou-kun?"

A pregnant pause hung heavily in the air. What _did _make him think that the president would just tell him? It was an idiotic and stupid notion to think that Seguchi-san would give away Yuki's whereabouts…but he wasn't known as Shuichi Shindou for no reason. He loved Yuki. And that was all that mattered. He acknowledged his president with new determination.

"Mr. Seguchi." The strength in his voice caught the president's attention. "I know you don't approve of our relationship, and I know that I'm guilty of being selfish by loving Yuki, even if it causes him problems. I know that no number of "I-love-yous" or endearments will ever be enough to undo what happened in his past…and I know that no matter how hard I try…" Shuichi paused for a second, trying to swallow the lump in his throat while his president looked on with new interest, "Yuki Kitazawa will always remain as a piece of Yuki's heart. But…it doesn't change the fact that I love Yuki, and that I always will. It doesn't change the fact that no matter what you do, or what the rest of the world will do; I will keep on loving him. Yuki may be the most important person in your life, but he IS **my life**; he's everything to me." Shuichi's voice cracked slightly at the raw emotion, but he continued, ignoring the smile that appeared on the shacho's face. "So if you're not going to help me now, I'll just ---"

Touma held up a hand, effectively stopping Shuichi's rant. "That's enough, Shindou-kun. That is enough."

Shuichi was stunned for a second, fearing that Touma would try to stop him. He was about to protest, getting himself ready to argue with everything his pocky-induced mind could come up with, when Touma let that peculiar knowing smile grace his features again.

.

xOxO

.

So…this was it. Once these sessions were over, there was a chance he could go back to being the man he once was. All he had to do was continue therapy for possibly a while longer. Not that it made a difference. Looking over at he woman sitting diligently by his bedside, Yuki contemplated on which direction in life he should move. There were so many options; most of them boring, quiet, and dull, but still plausible.

Sighing daintily, the woman clad in a black dress and matching heels stood up from her seat. She grabbed her bag resting on top the table by the bedroom door. She paused by the frame and turned back to look at Yuki. "Aren't you going to see a lady out?"

Bringing his upper body forward to sit up using his elbows, Yuki regarded her with a carefully blank look before throwing her his infamous, heart-stopping smirk. "But of course," he replied, getting up from his bed. He followed her as they walked out to the living room. "Sorry I called so late, by the way."

Stopping for a moment, she turned around to face him. "Don't worry about it. I told you, whenever you need me, please don't hesitate to call." She gave him a smile.

Yuki wondered if he should return the smile. Just then, the doorbell rang, saving him from making any kind gestures. Both of them turned towards the door. Who the hell could be here this late? "Seems like I have another guest…if it's not room service."

'_Or the hotel bastards coming to yell at me about their TV…again,' _Yuki silently continued.

The woman graced her smile on him. "That's quite alright. I was on my way out anyways. I'll see you again soon, then."

They began to walk to his front door when the bell rang again.

"I guess so." Yuki opened the door for her. He closed his tired eyes and stood aside, waiting for her to walk out of his hotel suite. When he didn't hear her footsteps continue, he opened his eyes to look up at her. Her eyes were slightly wide and her lips pursed out with surprise. He opened his mouth to question her.

"---Yuki…?"

Yuki froze. Slowly turning his head to follow the direction of where the woman was staring, he clenched the doorknob harder, as though afraid of what --- or who --- he'd find.

Golden hazel met violet orbs.

The crease between his brows became deeper as he took in the expression of the man standing before him. The young singer sported fresh, salty tears, which were clearly evident and on the brim of falling over. Scant seconds stretched out to what seemed like eternity. His grip on the doorknob threatened to crush the metal as his knuckles turned white. Words couldn't find their way to his mouth or his mind. That painful twinge in his chest, the same one he thought he had killed not too long ago, came back to hit him tenfold as he watched Shuichi's composure crumple.

'_Oh, Kami, Shuichi…please don't misunderstand.'_

He couldn't move. He couldn't will his body to move. Damn it, all. Yuki tried again, forcing himself to say _something; _anything_. _"What are you doing here?" FUCK IT. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Anything but that.

Shuichi flinched at the harsh tone. He let his eyes gaze over Yuki's seemingly angry expression. Moments passed before he could find the courage to speak again. His lips trembled slightly as he tried to open his mouth to speak.

"I should be going," the woman suddenly spoke up, cutting Shuichi off. She bowed slightly towards Yuki, though his eyes were glued to Shuichi. She then bowed towards Shuichi, muttering "sayonara" softly before straightening herself. Looking at him apologetically, she made her way around Yuki. As she took a step towards the door, a small object collided with her foot. She stopped to look down at what she accidently kicked.

A small tap was heard as the object hit Shuichi's sneaker. An automatic reflex made Shuichi break eye contact as his eyes travelled to what hit him. A small piece of crumpled paper rested near his shoe. It looked utterly familiar. Curiosity entranced him to bend down and retrieve it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a siren went off, warning him not to pick it up, but his body continued with the motion. As he straightened, he heard Yuki give a soft gasp. His eyes darted from the paper in his hand, to the novelist, and back again. Yuki made an attempt to grab it, but Shuichi already placed his other hand on the paper. That siren wailed louder as a new pain spread in his heart. Using his fingers to gingerly unravel the sticky surface of the crumpled object, Shuichi's breath suddenly hitched. Tears quickly filled his vision, preventing him from seeing exactly what was on the paper. But he didn't need to see it. He already knew. A sob escaped him unintentionally.

He re-crumpled the picture of them on their first date and threw it at Yuki. A tear finally rolled down his cheek, and with one clear vision, he could see the expression on Yuki's face. It would burn forever in his mind. But still, it wasn't enough to stop him from running away.

Yuki only stood there, holding the knob of the door as though his life depended on it. His eyes refused to leave the spot Shuichi was standing in. Anger began to spread through him by default, his defense mechanism automatically kicked in to protect him again. Why…why, fuck damnit, why…? His body refused to move, although his brain screamed at him to chase after that damned brat and force him to listen to his explanation…or at least hear what he's got to say. Even the gentle tap on his shoulder by the woman still standing there did not bring him out of his mental imprisonment. His eyes finally looked over to the elevators, where his brat ran to, disappearing behind the ivory doors.

.

xOxO

.

Tears could only fall in endless abandonment down his burning cheeks. Shuichi had to constantly wipe at his eyes in order to see. His heart burned like fire as the weight in his chest finally crushed his lungs. It hurt. It hurt a lot…and that was the only thing his mind could recognize as he sped to the elevator and jammed the button for the lobby floor. The world was fading in and out as his head began pounding. It hurt everywhere now; not just his chest, head, or stomach. He couldn't pinpoint where the pain ended or where it began. Falling to the floor, he wrapped his arms tightly around his knees as he laid in a fetal position. It hurt...it hurt…_it hurt._

And the only person who was capable of fixing him, was the one person shattering everything he thought he was…

.x

.O

**A/N: **Finally…I am done with the first installment. It broke my heart to write this. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review.

xOxO

~Island Honey


	2. Retrieval

Disclaimer: I own neither Gravitation nor the song _What's Left of Me_. The former belongs to Maki Murakami and the latter belongs to Nick Lachey.

.

.

**A/N: **Ayy, yo. So I'm back. I'm sorry it took me so long to write the second installment, but, my sister just gave birth and now, I'M AN AUNTY!! YAY!! I'm so obsessed with my new little nephew, I swear, my cheeks are hurting from suppressing the urge to squish him like the little teddy bear he is. =] I swear...

So it's delayed me. That _and_ every time I came close to finishing the story, I'd scroll back up, reread what I wrote, and delete _everything_. Nothing I planned came out the right way…and so, you see my dilemma. It put a plug on my happiness with my nephew --- BUT I've worked really hard to write something I'd be proud of, and hopefully, worthy enough to make the wait worthwhile.

Thank you to **Evil RULZ, sakuita, Romanec, ****Yaoi^^Love, fahaar, xgravigirlxl, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Corn, Rin_Fluff, SavageGuardian** for your reviews. You really don't know how much I appreciate it. Thanks for sticking with me until the end of this short-story. OneLove!!

~Island Honey

**Warning: BL category (boyXboy), language, possible EX spoiler.**

.x

.O

.x

.O

**Part Two: Retrieval**

.x

.O

"You want..._what?_"

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, the sacho of NG found himself flabbergasted by a request from his employee. It was not an easy feat, considering he was the _master of control_, not to mention, the most influential CEO of Japan. But what was more flustering was that it was the same employee who got him riled up enough for his mask to slip…even for a second. Touma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Glancing to the sidewall, the clock that hung there read 8:17. Sighing in disdain, he folded his hands on his desk again. It was either too early, or he was getting too old. Snapping his eyes to the singer standing prominently before him, he regarded him with a slicing glare, daring him to repeat himself.

As Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, Sakano cut in all of a sudden, tears falling from his eyes in heavy waves. Repeatedly bowing before Touma, he blurted out a million apologies. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Seguchi!! I'm sososo sorry Mr. Seguchi!! Please forgive their rash decisions and foolish words!! They don't know what they're talking about, so please, please forgive them! I am so sorry, sacho-sama~~! I really don't know what is going through their heads! I'm such a failure!!"

Touma merely sighed softly before holding a hand up to stop Sakano's whirlwind tirade. "Sakano-san, please stop. You are no longer their manager, or producer. So I really see no reason for you to be sorry, let alone apologize on their account. I do not hold you responsible for any of their decisions."

Sakano looked up from his kneeled position on the floor. The stressed glare from his boss sent to Shuichi earlier just kick-started an old habit he never quite grew out of since his days of being with Bad Luck. Slowly getting up from the floor, he pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose and fixed his tie. "R-right. I'm sorry."

Sighing again, Touma returned his attention to Shuichi. "Care to explain yourself, Shindou-san?"

The corner of Shuichi's mouth twitched downward, acknowledging the change of suffix in his name. Sakano was about to start up another panic attack. He was quickly silenced when he felt the cold end of a bazooka touch the back of his head. "Don't you dare, you Seguchi-obsessed freak. Let Shuichi speak before you turn into a blubbering mess."

Sakano swallowed his protest and quieted down. K clicked his tongue at Rage's antics. The small woman was indeed crazier than he was. "And people say _I'm_ trigger-happy."

Ignoring them completely, Touma's glare hardened at Shuichi, prompting him to speak. "Ask me for a Continental-Asian tour, fine. Ask me for an overseas European tour, fine. Ask me for an American debut, _fine_. I will gladly call in favors for your band. But _this…._" Touma spat, thoroughly outraged with this twist of events, "this is just ridiculous. What is the meaning of this?!"

Shuichi's jaw tightened. The seemingly controlled demeanor of his president was replaced by this livid fury, a fury that only few who witnessed it managed to escape from. That said a lot. Frozen, he didn't know what to say, neither did he try to jog his mind to think for the right words. Right now, his mind was in a semi-blissful state of daze. The saying was right: ignorance is bliss. As long as he suppressed the events of last night, the gaping hole in his chest seemed to be buried in his subconscious as well.

Rage cut in for Shuichi. "It's exactly what it sounds like. Bad Luck is going to be under the label name of _my_ company from now on. They're moving up in the real world, my dear rival," she exclaimed with uncontainable glee.

Touma's eyes narrowed even further, still half-ignoring the annoying little woman. "Shuichi."

Shuichi fidgeted a moment. "It's…I --- she's right. I want to sign with XMR as soon as possible."

"Impossible," Touma interjected calmly, clasping his hands behind his back. Shuichi paused and gave him a questioning look. Without waiting for the obvious '_why_' to come forth, he continued, "your contract has not ended. And due to the conditions of your contract, signing with XMR now will violate section 31. You are one of our greatest assets, and though you may not know it, the industrial deals and company attachments that were called to sponsor or promote your band require a set amount of time for you to transfer your record name. Cut the ties now, Shindou, and there'll be hell to pay, literally. Everything your band will owe, financially and legally, will throw all three of you into debt that'll still linger when you're in your grave. Think rationally for once."

Shuichi faltered at that. He glanced at Hiro and Suguru, who have been observing and accessing the situation with careful maturity. Neither one had said a word since Shuichi's surprised them all with his decision to transfer to XMR. It scared and unnerved him a bit. He expected to be lashed out for his actions. He expected to be scolded and scorned for pulling them into another typhoon. But strangely, the storm had not yet come. Thinking back to what Touma said, a jab of guilt hit him. He knew he was risking the lives and careers of both his band mates, but the reality of the situation didn't hit him until now. He was being selfish again, it seemed. Maybe there was a way to bring this down all on himself without dooming the others ---

But…to sing without his band? That would be like giving up an arm, or a leg. If Yuki and music meant everything to him, then his band would take up the spot on second place.

Tugging on the sleeved-cloth of his shirt, Shuichi resisted the urge to pull his hair out from frustration and cry loudly. This was not going well. Not one bit. "I said that _I_ wanted to work under XMR. I only asked if it was possible for my band to come as well. It is completely their decision if they want to stay…or leave with me."

Suguru looked up then. Never once had he resorted to immaturity. Never once had he given in to the childish whims that tempted the adolescents of his age. Never once had he spoken out of character. Yet now, he found himself dramatically attempting to rationalize with his lead vocalist. "Shuichi, he's right," he exclaimed heatedly, standing up from his chair. "What in the world are you thinking? You'd risk breaking up the band to runaway to XMR?"

"It's better than dragging you down with me," Shuichi replied without hesitation.

"Then think it over. Stay here."

"I can't."

"The hell, you can't!" By this time, Suguru clenched his fists and stalked over to Shuichi. "You know what the consequences are if you leave. Wise up for once. I know things aren't too well with you and Mr. Yuki right now, but for the sake of everyone else around you, would you please take the time to contemplate on your actions?"

Ooh. Low blow. He just had to mention Yuki. Shuichi could feel his façade crack.

"What? What about Yuki-san? What has he done this time, Shuichi? You never told me any of this!!" Rage cut in. Shuichi grimaced. Another crack.

K sighed at his own corner. "Here we go again."

Hiro remained silent, keeping his gaze on the floor in front of him. Touma eyed Shuichi warily. The question that's been bugging him since Shuichi walked in has finally been brought out into the open. Giving in to curiosity and concern, Touma decided to venture further. "Shindou…what happened last night?"

One question. Just one. The world tilted and snapped.

"Nothing! Nothing happened. Nothing that any of you in this room will ever understand! If you don't support or respect my decision in the least, then forget it. I know I'm childish, loud mouthed, and irrational, but I wouldn't want to sign under XMR without a reason. I thought you all knew that no matter how stupid I may be, I'd still be smart enough not to compromise my music like that. If that still doesn't answer any of your questions, then I'm seriously mistaken about all of you. Reiji, let's go!"

Rage smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Touma before turning around to follow her obsession. "One giant panda coming up!!"

The click of a gun echoed throughout the room as K pointed his magnum at Shuichi's head. "Take one step towards that door, and I might just be forced to redecorate Seguchi's walls with your _essence_."

Before Rage could step in with her own arsenal, Shuichi turned to face K. Moving so that the point of the magnum was nestled on his forehead, he looked at K heatedly. Silence fell on the room at this unusual display. "Do it. If trying to keep me here is anything but pointless, then do it."

K's eyebrows scrunched together at Shuichi's unrelenting determination. He pressed the gun harder to the smaller man's head. "You little…" he trailed off, pulling the safety off for emphasis.

The stress in the room could be felt by everyone. The faces and direct or indirect concern they all showed broke and warmed his heart a little. Shuichi softened his eyes. His little, musical family was making this harder than it already was. "I'm really sorry, K. Thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, I don't think Bad Luck would've ever made it this far. Thank you."

A few moments passed. The blonde manager's face contorted even further, seemingly fighting an internal war. Pulling the safety back on, he lowered his gun. "You really are an idiot, d'you know that?"

Smiling sheepishly, Shuichi rubbed the back of his head before turning to everyone in the room. "I've made up my mind, Seguchi-san," he said solemnly. "I'm leaving for America tonight." Waving his attention to his silent best friend, Shuichi awaited his verdict. "…Hiro…"

The said guitarist glanced up. His eyes were shaded with an emotion Shuichi could not quite figure out. "Baka," he softly muttered. Shuichi winced inwardly, already dreading that his fears were true. Of course Hiro would not want to leave Tokyo; Ayaka was here. And there wasn't much out there for Suguru either that Japan couldn't already give; his whole life was a never-ending list of opportunities anywhere he went in the Nippon world. He was the only one. "You're such a destructive punk, breaking even the solid foundation we have here; breaking the bonds we've all created," Hiro continued, scolding softly.

Disheartened, Shuichi looked down. Yep. He was the only one.

"But…"

Everyone turned to look questioningly at Hiro.

"If you're going…I guess I'll have to go too."

A moment of silence passed. But the silence was short-lived as pandemonium quickly followed it on its heels. "Hiro!!" Shuichi screamed, crossing the fifteen feet between them in a blink of an eye to glomp his best friend. "Really? Do you honestly mean it?"

Sighing in surrender, Hiro patted Shuichi's head. "Of course. Who else is gonna watch over your clumsy, chaotic, not to mention, lazy ass? Besides, Reiji's gonna need another hand if she's to take up the role as _your_ manager…again."

Shuichi had tears in his eyes. "Hiro…"

Scratching his head, Hiro glanced at Touma's clock. "Tonight, huh? Guess I better get packing soon. I gotta call Ayaka, too. Man…jam-packed schedule as always ---"

"Hold it." The two friends turned to look at their keyboardist with his arms crossed. The sixteen year old sported a dismayed look, tapping his foot ever so slightly as though reprimanding a couple of 4-year-olds. "You're both going to ruin everything." Shuichi felt his brief moment of joy quickly dwindle. "But --- if both you idiots decide to pick the road to hell…I guess I've got no other choice; I'm going down with you."

"No you will not, Suguru," Touma exclaimed.

Bowing low before his cousin, Suguru merely smiled before straightening. "Thank you for everything, Touma. But I'm a part of this band, and if we go down, we go down together."

The smile that had faltered on Shuichi's face came back, full force. Guess he was wrong to count Suguru out so soon. "Fujisaki…"

The atmosphere of the room changed drastically. Minutes before, it was solemn and depressing. And now, hope was finding its way back to the top.

"Guess that settles it then!!" Rage chimed, pulling out a remote from her pocket. Punching a combination on the remote, she walked over to the bay window of Touma's office. "Say goodbye, guys. Our ride will be here shortly."

"I hope you all understand the penalty of this momentary lapse of insanity," Touma warned for the final time.

Suguru shrugged. "Really, cousin. Don't worry so much about it. I guess Shuichi will just have to work harder to make up for everything we owe you."

Shuichi caught that. "Hey, what do you mean _I_ have to work hard?"

"This is your choice, isn't it?" Suguru retorted, smiling.

Rage scoffed from her place. "Touma, Touma, Touma. You would think XMR was just a lowly company. Is that your main concern? The assets they'd owe?" She took a moment to revel in the justice of Touma's frowning face. "Don't worry so much. Daddy will send you a check by the end of the week."

As if on cue, the robot panda that caused unfathomable havoc the last few times it visited Japan, including the Ryuichi-movie incident, popped its head in front of the window. It opened its mouth with an ominous creaking. "Damn Ark forgot to oil the hinges again," Rage muttered. Hoisting the bazooka to her shoulder, she fired it straight through Touma's window with no pause to remorse on her actions. The glass shattered and a gaping hole was created, in which the panda moved to place its open mouth. Turning around with a grin plastered to her face, she regarded the shocked faces of the people in the office with nonchalance. "Well, are we getting out of here or not?"

"We could've just taken the elevator," Hiro mumbled under his breath.

Shuichi stood aghast. Confronting Touma with a company transfer was one thing, but being the indirect cause of destruction to the company building was a whole other story. Nonetheless, he took a solemn step forward, relieved when he heard the following footsteps of his bands mates behind him. Before stepping onto the platform, Shuichi gave one last bow to Touma. "Arigatou. For _everything_."

Catching the meaning of Shuichi's last words, Touma could only stand there with his hands behind his back. Hiro and Suguru followed suit before they stepped onto the platform. As he watched his top band leave, Touma let the awkward silence strain the atmosphere.

Rage was the last to walk in. Her obnoxious shout of _"Don't forget to strap yourselves in_ real_ good!_" echoed through the Panda's hollow mouth. Jamming the button to close the hatchet, she cast Touma a final smile. "I promise," she said calmly. Although the expression on Touma's face failed to change, she continued, "I'll take real good care of him!" The mouth of the panda shut completely then. Moving to the main controls, she smiled at her company's newest band. "So, where shall we go next?!"

Suguru looked out the window nearest him, overlooking the city. "Seeing that we are due to leave tonight, I'd like to go home and pack. Not to mention, try to console my mother. She'd have my head for this," he said, muttering the last part to himself.

Despite the roar of the Panda's engines, Hiro heard him loud and clear. "Better not. It'd be a bitch to have to conform another keyboardist to our band."

"I weep for the fellow," Suguru replied. "Seriously."

"I'd like to go home as soon as possible, too, Reiji-chan! Besides packing, there's a girl I gotta spend my last hours in Japan with."

"Sure thing!! You know, flying on this thing would be a lot faster than taking the plane. We could leave later than planned and still get to New York in time for your opening concert ---"

"Opening concert? Already," Suguru asked.

"--- that way, you'd be able to spend a little more time here," she continued, ignoring the young prodigy. "Whaddaya say?"

"Huh. Yeah…maybe. No offense, Reiji-chan, but I'd rather fly in something…safer," Hiro stated.

Rage turned her head at him, causing the Panda to lower and smash into the buildings in its path. "What are you talking about, Hiro-_kun_," she asked, stressing out the suffix. "Even K would need more than half his arsenal to bring this down!! This is the safest thing in the air! "

Suguru crossed his arms in his seat. "Not with you driving it."

Laughing off his comment, Rage simply turned back and steered the Panda back to a higher altitude. "Fine. We'll take the plane tonight. Well, you guys will anyway. Say your proper goodbyes because it'll be a long time till we can come back here."

Suguru and Hiro both frowned at that. Sighing, Hiro leaned back in his seat, reaching into the depths of his bag for his phone. He stared at it, contemplating on whether now was an okay time to call Ayaka. Suguru seemed to catch the uncertain vibes coming off Hiro, as they both turned to look at Shuichi. The singer had remained silent since they left NGP. His head was turned to the opposite side window. His face was hidden from them, yet the soft, convulsed shaking of his body told his band mates all they needed to know. Silence fell in the hollowed space of the robot as Shuichi cried silent tears, hoping to leave whatever tattered remains of his heart here in Tokyo.

.

xOxO

.

K strolled over to take the place next to his president, hair billowing in the wind. Broken glass crunched under his feet as he came to a stop. Minutes passed as they watched the panda fly further and further away, until at last, it disappeared from their vision. Without a word, Touma turned and headed back to his desk, tiredly sitting down on his leather chair. K remained standing by the broken window and Sakano stayed placidly quiet in one of the chairs of Touma's office.

After a few minutes of silence, K slung his AK47 onto his back, placing his magnum in its holster simultaneously. Without diverting his sight from the morning sky, he crossed his arms in thought.

"This is much worse than we thought," came a voice from beside him. K glanced at his president. Touma placed his head on folded hands.

"Much worse."

.

xOxO

.

"Fuck off."

"But Yuki-sensei, p-----"

Yuki slammed the door on the man's face midsentence. So what if he threw out another TV? He was the one paying for it anyway. There really was no reason for the whole goshdamn hotel personnel to throw a bitch-fit. Or was it him who was overreacting?

"Feh," he grunted.

As he headed to the living room, the bell rang again. Punching the wall in irritation, he took a deep breath and counted to ten --- well, tried to. Before he could reach nine, the bell persisted, snapping another nerve. Growling, he stomped back over to the door. "I swear, one more word about that damned TV and next time, I really will shove it ---" he stopped in surprise. There, standing in the open doorway, was the one and only NG president: Touma.

"Good afternoon, Eiri."

Same old Touma, same old damn antics. Usual. Typical. But this time, Yuki noticed that the creepy smile usually plastered to his face was not there today. Hmm. Unusual. Then again, that could only mean one thing. Snickering, he brought a cigarette up to his lips, crossing his arms to lean on the door. "This is touching. Finally stepping in for your band instead of your "brother" now, eh? My place as number one in your heart has finally been knocked out by a bunch of brats. And just when I thought the world would never right itself," he sarcastically stated.

"Don't be ridiculous," Touma countered.

Dropping his cynical attitude, Yuki frowned around the unlit cig. "What do you want, Seguchi?"

"We need to talk."

Yuki scoffed, pushing himself off the door. "I don't think so." He knew what Touma wanted to talk about. But for the sake of other people's lives and his own sanity, now was not the best time to confront him about _this_. Grabbing the knob, he moved to close the door. K stepped in then, blocking him from closing it completely. Taken aback by his sudden presence, Yuki stood still for a moment, before the glare returned to his eyes. "Hn, if it isn't the nuclear-obsessed Touma drone. Get the fuck out of my way. Now."

Merely using his body weight to press back the door, K stared down at the younger man. "Touma said you needed to talk." Ignoring the rude look sent his way, he continued, "and if you are as smart as everyone thinks you are, then you'd let us in and take a seat."

Feeling the start of a migraine pushing at the edges of his mind, Yuki snapped the door back at K in a fleeting impulse, feeling a childish satisfaction when the manager flinched enough to stumble back. Scoffing diligently, he decided to step aside. He _really _wasn't in the mood. A headache, he could've dealt with. If only that was the problem, he would've kicked them both out the door by now. But a migraine was a different story; it brought other unwanted psychological illnesses as well. With all that's happened, he just didn't have the strength to fight it now. And so, without waiting for them to follow, he made his way to the foyer, flopping onto the smaller of the two couches. "Hurry up. I haven't got all day. You've got five minutes."

Touma walked in. K decided to stay outside in the hall and closed the door to give them privacy. The blonde president took his seat aside Yuki, sinking into the larger couch. Eyeing the tall stack of unopened packs of cigarettes on the far side table, he frowned. "Preparing for another disaster, I see. It's good to know you listen to the news once in a while."

Yuki lit the cigarette in his mouth. "Didn't I establish the fact that you've only got five, now four, minutes before I send you back out my door? Get straight to the point, Seguchi. If you're not here to berate me on your precious band, then what is it?"

Unfazed, Touma slouched back against the leather. Without hesitation, he quickly told him, "I never said this wasn't about the band. It relates to them, yes, but more specifically, Shuichi."

At this, Yuki rolled his eyes. He reached to the coffee table, grabbing his cold beer can and popping it open. "Right. I never would've guessed that."

Ignoring the vicious sarcasm, Touma continued. "I want to know what happened last night."

This time, Yuki paused. He lightly tapped the end of his cigarette to the ashtray, his face betraying nothing. "Hn. So he told you about last night." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No. But it's a little obvious, considering he's had no idea where you've been hiding for the past three months...up until last night, of course," Touma replied.

"Mm. So you're the bastard that told him where I was. My, oh my, how else could he have found out," Yuki drawled, scoffing irritatedly.

"Eiri, please stop with the sarcasm and just tell me what happened. If you're going to give me a time limit, then I would appreciate it if you would just give me straight answers."

"Why so interested in what happened last night?" In a flash of temper, Yuki stumped out his cig and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, slouching in the process. "It's none of your business. Why can't you all just stay the fuck out of my life?"

Touma paused. If for dramatic effect or thought for rewording, which was unlikely, Yuki couldn't have cared less. Or so, that's what he told himself.

"Shuichi left. Or rather, he's leaving."

"Hn. _Now_ he leaves? Idiot. I told him to leave me a long, long time ago. And only now he takes the advice. What a baka." Shaking his head, Yuki took a sip from his beer. His eyes left Touma as he decided that the wall across of him was more interesting. "Idiot," he muttered again, more to himself than anyone else.

Touma sighed. "I don't think you heard me quite right, Eiri. Shindou-san is _leaving_."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what was worse --- when Touma was trying to be "coy," or when he was being cryptic. The damn manipulative bastard.

Seeing the unvoiced confusion smoldering in the younger man's features, Touma sighed again for a good measure. Whatever happened last night took a turn from bad to disastrous, and apparently, Yuki had no inkling of Shuichi's latest stunt. "I can't say if I'm surprised, but I guess I should tell you whether or not you know about it. The reason I came here today was to find out the reasons behind his actions. But I guess you can't tell me anything, seeing as you know nothing of it." Straightening his hat and boa around his shoulders, he sat up gracefully from his slouch. "Eiri, Shindou…is leaving NG. Actually, he's leaving for America…tonight."

Silence came crashing, heavily straining the room. Something crossed the novelist's face then. But just as fast as it came, it had gone. Nonetheless, Touma had no doubt that for a moment of time, something akin to worry had flashed in Yuki's eyes.

.

xOxO

.

Shuichi hurriedly sent the extra boxes to a rented room in a storage house. Once he had found somewhere else to settle, he'd move it out of there. He packed everything that belonged to him and cleared the apartment of everything that wasn't already there before he moved in. He even washed all of Yuki's clothes, folded them, and replaced them in the closet and drawers. All except one --- that white polo shirt he usually slept in while Yuki was away on tour. Shuichi wasn't sure if he had the heart to part with that one.

He looked around the desolate apartment, sighing painfully. He had made up his mind. It was too late to turn back now. Trying to veer his mind into anything but the pain, he consumed several packs of Strawberry Pocky.

There were another four hours before his flight, and all he's done since Rage dropped him off was clean, pack, and clean some more. He finished everything so quickly, he even had time to sleep. Not even the threats Yuki used against him in the past had accomplished such efficiency before. So basically, now, there was nothing left to do. Sitting on the floor of the living room, his mind kept wondering back to Yuki's study. That was the one part of the house that he had never walked back in. Ever since Yuki left anyway.

But boredom and curiosity were getting the best of him. Standing up, he made his way slowly to the "forbidden" room. He wondered what it was, but it always seemed to pull him for some reason. There was no motive for him to explore --- he's been in there many times; he had even sat there for hours on many occasions, content to watch Yuki type away at his novels. Yet he couldn't fight off the feeling that it was like _breaking in_ to the room. It was kind of silly when he thought of it like that, but it was, in a way, invading Yuki's personal space, whether or not the novelist intended to return to it one day.

As his hand wrapped around the doorknob, Shuichi hesitated. Frowning, he shook his head at himself. This was silly. Like he reminded himself earlier, this room was nothing new. Nothing should surprise him now, right?

Walking in the room, he slowly looked around. The bookshelves were still the same. The rows of Yuki's novels were in the same place his lover had arranged them. The desk, chair, rug, and sofa were still there. Nothing had changed. Sighing, Shuichi relaxed his shoulders. He headed for the computer chair and sat down. Running his hand on the desktop, he let his mind wander for a bit. Memories of countless nights, sitting here, watching Yuki like the lovesick puppy he was, came to mind. When the pain in his chest began to become searingly painful, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. The sugar from the pocky made his hand tremble a bit, and Shuichi lifted it, finding layers of dust smudged onto his skin. He grimaced at the desk. The whole room had collected quite a few dust bunnies.

Sighing, he got up. This was enough exploring. As he scooted around the desk, one of the loopholes of his shorts got snagged on the corner of a slightly opened drawer. Before he could get better footing, he uncoordinatedly looked down and tried to maintain his balance, resulting in him falling…unceremoniously. A yelp escaped his throat as he hit the ground face-first. Grumbling, he turned around and glared at the desk. He pouted, before childishly kicking at the drawer. Even when Yuki wasn't around, this room still gave him mean and unpleasant memories.

As he started to get up, a glint from inside the drawer caught his eye. Curious, Shuichi shuffled toward it, slowly pulling it open. What he found had him tearing again. Damn that Yuki. He reached in to retrieve the single object in the drawer. Looking at it, the hot, salty substance in his eyes could no longer be held in check. They rolled slowly down his cheeks.

For a while, he sat there, staring back at his smiling face inside the frame.

.

xOxO

.

Slouching even further, Yuki put both arms at a perpendicular angle on the armrests, bringing one hand down to place the beer can against his head. Shuichi. Leaving. Leaving NG. Leaving _him_. To America. What the in blazing world was that idiot thinking?!

"When's he leaving?"

Touma flinched a bit. His five-minute time limit had ended almost over ten minutes ago. The novelist must have been so lost and deep in thought to have forgotten he was even there. The NG president hadn't expected Yuki to speak so soon. As a matter of fact, he hadn't expected Yuki to speak at all. Still, the corner of his mouth turned up a bit. It was a good sign. He leaned forward on his knees, cradling his head on his intertwined hands. "His flight is due to leave in about four hours. Maybe three."

Despite the sudden jump in his heart, Yuki forced himself to keep still. Instead, he looked up at Touma warily. Needing a moment to let that register into his mind, he took a deep breath. He hid his surprise perfectly, disguising it with a tired, monotone response. "Hn, tonight. Why so soon?"

Touma saw through the façade. "No idea. I'm guessing it has something to do with last night," Touma paused, watching the novelist frown, "which the both of you have failed to tell me about. He walked into my room this morning, almost as early as I did, _demanding _that I approve his resignation. I must say, Shindou never ceases to amaze me."

Yuki merely put the beer can down. "Leaving…for America. Again."

The distraught apparent in his tone made the smile slip off Touma's face. "He plans to join XMR as well. Just like the last time. Eiri, please, you're the only one who can stop him."

Scoffing, the writer gave Touma an incredulous look. "I thought you wanted him out of my life."

Touma shrugged one delicate shoulder. "True. But not this way. And certainly not when he chooses to leave my company in the process." There were way too many things that boy and his band needed to do for NG, and Touma was not planning to let that slide.

Yuki stood up and walked over to the bay window before the balcony. "What do you want me to do? Drag him back here? Kicking and screaming against his will? Blindfolded? Gagged?"

"I really don't think we'll have to resort to those measures."

The young novelist stared harder through the glass, not really seeing anything anymore. "Apologize?" It came out low and harsh, as though the word was foreign to him. He could type the word out on the thousands of pages he wrote, but for it to escape his lips, bidden or unbidden, was another story.

Silence was a bitch.

"Would it be so hard?"

"If you're seriously asking me that question, then you really don't know me."

Touma paid no heed to it. He contemplated on getting up to comfort his brother-in-law. But the lost look on his face reflected in the bay window stopped him. Instead, he smiled and walked over to the kitchen. "This is quite the suite. I've never been in your kitchen before. Even the cabinets are white marble."

Yuki closed his eyes for a good minute, willing his headache to go away. What game was Touma playing now? Could the man just stay on one topic? Turning slowly, he wrapped his arms around his torso. As Touma sauntered around his kitchen, pulling out pans along with his apron, the novelist's disinterested look turned into a glare. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cook," Touma replied, as though it was the most obvious answer. Smiling, he walked over to the cabinet. "Eiri, I do believe life sustenance depends on more than just coffee, cigarettes, and beer. I'm sure Shindou-san has at least that much intelligence to offer that information and concern to you."

"Feh. Whatever. I don't need your patronism. Nor his." Yuki stalked back to the couch. "Don't bother with that. I can cook for myself. And if all else fails, there's room service."

"Nonsense, Eiri. I'm more than happy to cook for you. Besides, room service meals aren't always safe. What if someone were to poison it? You can never be too safe. You'd become seriously ill."

Yuki lifted up an eyebrow mockingly. _'I think you're the one who's sick...'_ He glanced at the small clock that replaced the one he had trashed last night. He grimaced at the time. "Hey, isn't your time limit over?"

Touma hummed softly, ignoring the question as he took out a package of meat from the refrigerator. "So, what exactly do you want to eat, Eiri?"

Sighing loudly, Yuki realized Touma wouldn't budge. Even if he tried anything, the man would have that crazy American bomb everything inside and out his suite just so he can cook dinner.

"Eiri?" Touma stuck his head out of the kitchen, still awaiting a response.

"Anything you want, Shuichi," Yuki murmured softly.

"Oka ----" Touma froze. The smile turned into a frown. "…what?"

Yuki looked up lazily. A snide remark about Touma's hearing wanted to force its way out his mouth, but he bit it back. The throbbing ache pounding in his head forced a tired haze to cloud his consciousness. "I said whatever you want, Seguchi," he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Touma's eyebrows remained fussed together. Was he hearing things right? Perhaps he mistook Yuki's mumbled words. Turning back to the meal at hand, Touma mulled over the current situation. This was the worst fight the two have ever been in. At least when Shuichi escaped Japan the first time, it had been against the better half of his will. That, and Yuki had been the one to kick him out. Even when Yuki decided to end everything in New York, Shuichi had been determined and adamant to find his lover. He would've scourged the whole world if that'd been what it took. But now…

As he placed the cold meat in the sink to unpack and cut it, a click in the living room caught his attention. Touma looked up to find Yuki with another cigarette in his mouth, trying to flick the flame of his lighter to life. The blonde stood there, watching his brother-in-law. For some reason, the metal lighter refused to ignite a flame. Yuki's brows furrowed together in concentration. After watching him for a few moments, Touma took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and sighed inwardly. This situation was going to need a LOT of fixing.

The clicking stopped all of a sudden.

Touma's eyes snapped open, accessing Yuki once again. The frustrated glower on his face was gone. It was replaced with a blank stare. His once tense body had gone slack with a disconcerting sort of defeat. Though his eyes were ice cold like they usually were, Touma could swear, that even from a distance, he could see something else. Confusion, maybe? Contained anger?

…Despair?

The younger man was still holding the stubborn lighter. But Touma noticed that the thumb that had been angrily flicking at the metal casing earlier was now lying still on the flat front. Touma watched silently, trying to figure out what was going on in his brother's head. He wasn't sure how long the silence stretched, but just as he decided to turn back to making dinner, Touma saw the still thumb move across the lighter in a caress. A. Caress. Hmm…strange. The NG president then caught motion of his other hand. Turning his attention to Yuki's other hand, he saw Yuki unroll a small, crumpled ball of…_something_. He couldn't see exactly what it was. And even when Yuki had unrolled it all the way, the genius synth player had no inkling of what it was supposed to be. So imagine his surprise when he watched as the novelist laid it on the front of the metal lighter, pressing it on like it was some sort of sticker.

"Eiri," he called out, cautiously. The novelist didn't hear him. It was either that, or he was ignoring Touma completely. "Eiri," he tried again.

"It's because I'm weak."

The soft statement seemed to reverberate throughout the room, shocking Touma at its intensity. Before he could question the writer, Yuki spoke once again. "Even when I convince myself that I'm getting over it little by little, in the end, all I'm doing is running away from my past. Again and again." Yuki closed his eyes and leaned back, tilting his head to rest on the back of the couch. He lifted his lids to stare up at the ceiling. "When I think it's being strong, really…I'm being weak. Weaker than that moronic baka," he scoffed. "And now he's got me babbling on like I'm some type of sentimental freak. Thank all the gods and Buddha out there that he's gone."

That was it. That was the last straw. Slamming the faucet handle off and checking every setting on the range to make sure it was off, Touma flung the apron off his body. He closed all the cabinets and stomped out the kitchen. Yuki looked up at the sudden change of persona and noise. The synth master dismissed it; Yuki had always brought on the more passionate side of him, and now wasn't any different. Stalking his way to the writer, Touma bent down and grabbed his wrist in a strength that surprised Yuki.

"H-hey!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"We're going somewhere," was the only reply Yuki got as he was hauled up and dragged to the front door. Touma flipped his phone open. "K, get the car ready."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "'We?' 'Going somewhere?' What the hell are you talking about?! Where are we going, you bastard?!"

Touma had just snapped his phone close and shoved his feet into his shoes. He pulled Yuki to his. "I'm sorry for doing this to you ---"

"Answer me!!" Yuki spat back, anger rising to new levels.

Touma stopped in his tracks, letting go of Yuki's wrist slowly. He turned to give Yuki a meaningful look.

"_You're_ doing what _you_ should've done earlier. You're going to get Shuichi."

.x

.O

..

..

**A/N: So…remember how I said things didn't turn out the way I wanted? Well, one of those obstacles was that this two-shot came out longer than what it was supposed to be. (Sigh…) So…I guess this is a three-shot now, huh? **

**No worries though!! The third installment should come out more smoothly than this one. I just didn't want the story to come out rushed or anything. Sorry for making you guys wait super long only to have you wait some more. Forgive me please!! **

**And see you next time!! Thanks for reading.**

**xOxO**

**~Island Honey**


End file.
